


Growing Up Rowdy

by Tella_Tale



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), dghda - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Dghda, Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency, Fluff, Other, the rowdy 3 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tella_Tale/pseuds/Tella_Tale
Summary: A cute idea for a one shot I had a while back of the Rowdy 3 shortly after escaping Blackwing. Baby Vogel smashes stuff and learns a new word.





	Growing Up Rowdy

Judging by the shoes, dress, purse, hair, and jewelry of the older woman standing in line at the checkout of the grocery story she was rather wealthy. And by judging by the tears in the eyes of the cashier she left in her wake, the older woman wasn’t the nicest of little old rich ladies in what was obviously an upper class neighborhood. So when she stepped outside to see a very small, very young boy in an over sized leather jacket bashing in the windshield of her it took her by surprise. 

Martin and Cross chuckled while they watched the scene unfold as they leaned against the van doors. Normally they avoided fancy neighborhoods like this, too many cops and privet security guards and everything smelled fake, people included. But, when the youngest Rowdy says he wants to stop the van to ride the plastic purple alligator outside the grocery store, and when he runs out of quarters gets distracted by the big shiny clean car, and IF he just so happens to think it would look better with a bashed windshield, well…Who was Martin to deny a boy his happiness? They were close enough to jump in if- _when_ things got rowdy enough for them to leave. 

“YOUNG MAN!” The woman shouted at Vogel but the sound of breaking glass made it hard for him to hear. The three boys watching from the van giggled like children when she resorted to smacking the hood of the car. Vogel stopped a second, the child size bat a little too big in his hands. 

“Huh? You wanna smashy-smash too?” The boy’s voice sounded even smaller coming from behind such an innocent looking face, despite being covered in dirt. 

“Wha-WHAT?! NO! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! WHERE ARE YOUR PARENTS?? I’M CALLING THE POLICE!”  She screamed until she was blue in the face, only making Cross and Gripps laugh harder but something in Martin’s expression changed. Vogel dropped his arms, holding the bat at his side and his head tilted in confusion. 

“What’s a ‘Pawent’?” The boy still struggled with his ‘r’s and ‘s’s, but it was obvious what he was asking. “That a kinda bird?” Bending his elbows, he started to whistle like a bird and that was the final straw for the old woman. A hand swung back ready to strike but something caught her wrist before it even threatened to make contact with Vogel’s cheek. Though that didn’t stop him from flinching. Looking up he saw Cross staring the woman down with a dark glare and his head slowly shaking. Her anger faded to fear in an instant. The boy felt Martin’s hands pick him up from the van, carrying him under his arm like he was a sack of flour, little feet dangling behind, bat still in hand. In front of him he could see Gripps starting the van, and behind he caught a glimpse of blue light coming from the old woman, draining to Cross. Martin pulled the van doors open and put the child inside making it impossible to see if she was alright or not. Something had upset them, he could feel it but didn’t understand what. 

“Did I do _th’_ omething wong, Boss?” Vogel asked, trying to get a better look but Martin blocked his view. The blonde ruffled the boy’s hair shaking his head as he lit a cigarette, blowing the smoke up and away from Vogel. Being unusually quiet, Cross climbed into the back seat with no more than a clear of his throat. 

“What’s a Pawents?” He asked again, and once more there was a strange silence in the van. Gripps started to peel out of the parking lot. Through the window Vogel could see the old woman was kneeling in the parking lot with a look on her face that would stay with him for some time. “Why aw’e you mad at that lady?” Without missing a beat, Cross spoke up first. 

“She was gonna hit ‘ya.” He huffed, hands balled into fists. “The hell kin’a person hits a kid, man?! It’s messed up!” His voice grew a little manic. “messed up!!”

“We let ‘er off easy….Not like he hurt anything that mattered! Cars were made to be smashed” Gripps chimed in, clearly just as heated. 

“That’s why they invented bumper cars!” Cross retorted quickly.

” You’re thinkin’ of Monster Truck Rallies.” Martin added, but he hadn’t looked up from the spot on the floor his eyes fixated on. 

“Whoa, you mean like-they got Bigfoot driving a-”

“WILL TH’OMEBODY PLEA’TH TELL ME WHY THE MEAN LADY WANTED ME TO HAVE A PARROT’?!” Vogel yelled as loud as his little voice would allow, and was so upset he managed to get his ‘r’s right but, the wording wrong. To no fault of his own of course. Home school with the Rowdy 3 mostly consisted of, finding food, avoiding police and Blackwing and of course causing chaos. Though this was a question Martin had seen coming eventually. 

“ _Parent,_ not _Parrot_.” he corrected, breaking the silence. “And it’s nothing the Rowdy 3 need to worry about.” he leaned in placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder. He knew that wasn’t the answer he was looking for and let out a heavy sigh. “Parents are the folks who give birth to you.” Shit. He hadn’t explained ‘birth’ yet. “Uh..Where you come from….Look, all you gotta know is, people aren’t gonna understand our weird little family, but family is way more powerful than stupid ass parents.” he let out a soft laugh. “Parent’s aint never done nothin’ for the Rowdy 3 but, family…well that’s all we got ‘n that’s all we need.” Vogel’s face lit up with a bright grin, feeling the same sense of pride coming from his elder brother. He wrapped his tiny arms around Martin’s middle hugging tight.

Martin gave a loud clear of his throat and a crack of his neck. “Alright, ‘nough mushy stuff. What do you boys wanna do next?” 

“DRIVE!” Vogel pulled back from Martin tossing his small fists in the air. Martin paused a moment, raising an eyebrow and let out a scoff. Kid had to learn to driver sooner or later.

"Meh...what the hell. Hop on up." He said gesturing for him to take the steering wheel. 


End file.
